Question: Ten students are taking both algebra and drafting. There are 24 students taking algebra. There are 11 students who are taking drafting only. How many students are taking algebra or drafting but not both?
Explanation: There are $24-10=14$ students taking algebra only and $11$ students taking drafting only.  So there are $14+11=\boxed{25}$ students taking algebra or drafting but not both.